


The Distance to Andromeda

by laLiLilolu



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laLiLilolu/pseuds/laLiLilolu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of the impeding collision between the Milky Way and the Andromeda fascinates and at the same time, mortifies Brendan Richards that he has joined the Astronomy class offered by the Pomona University in Japan.</p><p>But when he sees how dull the class is, he's, somewhat, regretful that he has entered a pretty boring class. That until he met, the two students who has taken an interest on associating themselves towards him.</p><p>But what would he feel? With two opposing forces about to collide in him. Let's just hope that the Distance to Andromeda will buy him time to choose between the brazen and adventurous and the sweet and gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Distance to Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts friendship and the gradual path towards to love between 2 or more boys (exactly 3; it's a love triangle after all.)
> 
> So if the idea of it upsets your beliefs and moralities, then you just have to undo what you have done and trekked elsewhere to find something you can read.
> 
> I'm not really fond of hate comments. Although constructive criticism is always welcome.

Opening: Dead Stars

"What do you mean you have to leave?!" his steel blue gaze was sharp, just the same to how penetrative his tone was.

It was one of those questions that had struck Brendan to no end, even though, time had passed and all of the memories that had clung on that time was deeply submerged to the stars that had piled on his mind.

He was starting to avert the reality of it; that the life Brendan chose, is, and always will be, unexemplary to the point that he's happy enough to have escaped it.

That at some point of time, he had averted the path where the stars had lined up to shine upon his mistake. 

"Eh, it means what it means." the boy with the bonnet retorted, taking his gaze away from him and, "I told you that mum would bring me in Monaco and I guess it's for the better." glazed it upon the star-covered sky; the dark blue appointed with several dot that seemed to blink eternally.

"and since when leaving your roots better?"

"I'm not here to argue with you, Steve." he answered, shooting upright with a sad gaze. It was painful for him, but how come, his bestfriend, Steven Stone, can handle being angry with him.

"Then why did you plan back-handedly? Did she pressure you to come with her or is it because..." he took his time and bit his lip. "she's rich now and is capable of giving what your father couldn't?"

Brendan appallingly faced him, taking what seemed like a long stride to buck himself in the strong disposition he carried.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Why would I even choose her for money. I just wanted to know her more." he lied.

But Steven was nowhere buying it. He scoffed jokingly before pushing the great frown away.

"So this is really a goodbye 'forever' huh?" he asked.

"Not really."

"You sure?"

"Of course." he smiled. "I promise you that I'll never forget about you and I swore that to the stars above."

"I'll expect that promise be granted, alright."

It was an innocent promise they had shared, but what they had forgotten. The stars that had brightened up the evening that night, the stars that had formed a huge bond, stretching from North to South and East to West. That most of them, just the same as their promise, was dead.


End file.
